


Dead Flowers Can Still Be Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god.  Was that a pick up line?  Was that you attempting to be smooth?”<br/>Angel hugs his knees to his chest and grumbles. “I am smooth.”</p>
<p>Angel and Spike hang out on a roof and hold hands.  But they totally hate each other, you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Flowers Can Still Be Pretty

  
“So, uh, would you like a piece of Angel cake?”

Spike looked at him and blinked. 

“I, uh, it’s just something someone once...let’s pretend I didn’t say anything.” 

“Oh my god. Was that a pick up line? Was that you attempting to be smooth?” 

Angel hugs his knees to his chest and grumbles, “I am smooth.” 

Spike throws his head back and fucking cackles, and Angel just shakes his head because of course he’d fall in love with someone that _cackles_ on a semi-regular basis. 

Which, okay, he’s known Spike for a long time. He’s known Spike long enough that he’s just sort of accepted that he was in love with Spike and that Spike was in love with him as a constant of life. Or un-life. Funny how, for them, life goes on even after it literally stops, but not really. Maybe it was funny 200 years ago in a nuanced way, but by now it’s a bit stale. 

But yeah, love. Angel loves Spike, and it still stirred some kind of something in his dead little heart when Spike smiles like that, and the light from the night sky shines on him like _that_ here on the roof, with their legs dangling over the side of the building. 

“I love you,” Angel says, eyes crinkling at the corners from smiling, because he could. Because he wasn’t admitting anything either of them didn’t know. It was just a fact. 

“Poof,” Spike says back, which means _I know_ , and _I love you too_ , and _you’re a fucking sentimental dork underneath that hard shell of 100% solidified brood, you know that?_

Spike takes a drag from his cigarette, then offers it to Angel who accepts because, hey, it’s not like it’s going to kill him. 

Angel blows smoke rings before handing it back. Spike rolls his eyes. “How artsy. Bet John Lennon’s your favorite Beatle, too.” 

“Certainly the best in bed.” 

“Hm. Figured you as more of a Paul girl. Those big old eyes pulling you in. See, it’s like compensation then, ‘cus you’ve got those little squinty eyes like a shrimp.” 

“A shrimp?” 

“Is there an echo out here?” 

“Okay, okay that’s rich coming from captain forehead.” 

Spike raises his eyebrows, “I’ll have you know that I am classically handsome.” 

“Yeah, maybe on… Mars.” 

“As always, your wit is razor sharp.” Spike puts his hand down between the two of them. 

Angel looks at the hand, then at Spike, who’s staring forward, cool as a cucumber. Angel almost says something, but decides to let it go. He slides his hand over Spike’s and they intertwine their fingers. Spike stares ahead and takes another drag from his cigarette like nothing happened. 

“Yeah,” he said, stubbing the cigarette out. 

"Yeah?" Angel raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. It’s been a little while since I’ve had something sweet, y’know.” 

“Oh. _Oh._ Okay, uh, great.” 

“For you, certainly.” Spike turns around and jumps down onto the floor. Angel does the same, and they start on their way to Angel’s apartment, not holding hands, but not moving away when they brush against each other either.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, unbeta'd, pretty stupid, but so are these nerds, so I guess it works.


End file.
